Hostile Kingdoms
by RainyDayz
Summary: Legolas has been accused of murdering a prince from a neighboring kingdom and is taken to their human populated town. It's up to Aragorn to save his friend before the Elf is found guilty...
1. Friendly Rivalry

Chapter One  
  
Friendly Rivalry  
  
  
  
  
  
The silence was deafening. Shadows crept in and out of the light, casting eerie flickers on an almost invisible face, camouflaged by the leaves.  
  
Sharp blue eyes peered out from beneath the foliage of the brush and pierced the veil of heavy morning mist.  
  
Soundless feet moved swiftly across the dampened ground, and a pair of elven ears twitched warily, listening to the sounds of the forest.  
  
He was being followed. Which wasn't an unusual thing when one lived in a place such as Mirkwood. Wargs and spiders feasted on the creatures caught unaware in the darkness.  
  
The trees whispered of his pursuer and rustled nervously at its passing.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he leapt onto a branch high above him. He crouched low and waited in the cover of the greenery.  
  
Barely audible footsteps came near him, and he tensed as he drew out one of his long blades strapped across his back. A being dressed in black stepped out from behind a bush and made its way closer to the tree he was perched upon.  
  
It paused, took in its left and right and continued on. The elf above it dropped noiselessly down behind the creature and lunged at it, pulling his knife up and around its neck.  
  
The figure gasped slightly and stood perfectly still. The cold bite of steel against its throat did not relieve its pressure and a stressed silence followed the short attack.  
  
The elf leaned in close and breathed softly into the being's ear, "I win."  
  
"Oh, for goodness sakes, unhand me!" Aragorn pushed his friend away good- naturedly and turned to face his would-be assailant.  
  
Legolas smoothly re-sheathed his blade and smiled a fleeting smile. "May we be off now? The game is over and we are but a day's length away from the palace."  
  
Aragorn nodded in agreement and fell into step with the elven prince. They had been traveling many days toward Mirkwood. Legolas had been on a visit to Rivendell on official matters concerning his father and Aragorn had offered to accompany the elf on his journey home.  
  
Aragorn had suggested a friendly contest as to see who could capture whom first only half an hour before. Loser took first watch that night.  
  
The sky rolled with clouds and the wind picked up, murmuring warnings of an approaching storm to the Wood Elves.  
  
The Ranger pulled his cloak tighter around himself and shrugged deeper into its warmth. The breath hung in misty patches on the air as they made their way across the uneven terrain.  
  
His feet sunk into the mud and squished obnoxiously as he walked.  
  
Legolas fought the smile creeping over his lips and schooled his features into a calm mask.  
  
Something wet splashed onto his cheek and he blinked thoughtfully. Another drop struck his and he turned his eyes to the sky.  
  
"Odd."  
  
Aragorn glanced up and followed his gaze, "What's odd?"  
  
The prince gestured upward, "It should not rain for another hour."  
  
"An hour, a minute, there is no difference. If it is going to rain, it will rain, whether it be an hour from now or a day."  
  
The elf shook his head and sighed. "Impossible human."  
  
"Stubborn elf," the Ranger shot back as he brushed stray locks of hair from his eyes.  
  
"Would it not be better if it were a day away since we would be indoors instead of sleeping on the ground?" Legolas raised a fair eyebrow in question.  
  
"I thought elves weren't deterred by weather," Aragorn commented dryly.  
  
The elf scoffed, "You thought correctly. I would not mind a night in the rain, I only wonder if you would."  
  
"You think because I am human, I would be bothered by it?"  
  
There was a pause as Legolas tilted his head to the side, "It is my belief, yes." His response garnered a frown, but no more was said on the subject.  
  
They walked in silence for a moment, the only sound was of Aragorn's mud- laden boots, sloshing loudly. The rain began to fall with more force and stung their skin.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The fire crackled and snapped as Aragorn fed it what dry branches he could find. The flames licked eagerly at the fuel given to them and leaped toward the two travelers, offering them warmth.  
  
The cave was dark outside the circle of light and colder than the shivers running down Legolas' spine as he spied the shadows in the back suspiciously.  
  
He sat quietly sharpening his knife, the soft scraping sound of the blade sliding across the stone filling the air.  
  
It had stopped raining hours ago and dusk had fallen quickly.  
  
Aragorn rolled out his bedding and glanced over at the elf. Legolas did not look up from his work, but spoke softly.  
  
"Yes, Strider?"  
  
The ranger jumped slightly and chuckled, "I think it is sharp enough."  
  
The prince continued to move his weapon in a sort of rhythm, up and down and up again...  
  
"I am only making sure."  
  
His companion snickered and mumbled, "More like perfecting."  
  
The elf's head snapped up and his eyes twinkled. He set down his knife and whetting stone and scooted closer to Aragorn. He didn't like it in the cave, but at least his friend was near.  
  
"You lack manners terribly," he said as he laid out his bedding also. He set his bow and arrow on his left, in easy reach.  
  
The human shrugged lightly and grinned crookedly as he stroked the fire.  
  
"Go to sleep, Legolas. Feel safe knowing I am on watch."  
  
His friend snorted, "Yes, I feel completely at ease now."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes, "Sleep."  
  
The elf smiled and moved no more. A moment later, his eyes stared past the ranger and into dreams.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
He woke with a start and went for his sword. His heart beat wildly in his chest and his breath came quick. It was completely silent. He looked over to Legolas, but the elf still slumbered, albeit uneasily.  
  
He must have dosed off on his shift...  
  
But the eyes had been so real. He could have sworn he heard the distinct howl of a warg and had seen the glow of its yellow irises.  
  
He shook his head and blew on the dying embers. He sat there the rest of the night and did not wake Legolas for his watch.  
  
His pulse slowed as he listened to his friend's breathing, trying to imagine what dreams an elf would have and he relaxed a little. He was grateful for that, if only a little.  
  
He stared out the mouth of the cave...and waited for sun. 


	2. Unwanted Company

A/N: I would like to give personal thanks to Cassia and Leelee.  
  
Disclamier: I own nothing of LOTR.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Unwanted Company  
  
When Legolas woke, Aragorn had already packed his belongings and stood with his back to the elf, at the front of the cave.  
  
"You didn't take rest last night. You should have traded watches with me."  
  
The ranger turned at the soft voice and faced his friend, "I wasn't tired."  
  
He was pinned with an unconvinced glare. "You need more sleep than I'll ever require."  
  
"Don't start that again."  
  
"Still sore over your loss yesterday?"  
  
Aragorn choked and sputtered on his water skin. "Sore? I was never sore to begin with! You cheated."  
  
"Of course, Estel." And the argument ended there. They gathered their supplies and left their shelter, setting out once more.  
  
"When we reach the palace, what will we do with the rest of the day?" The human inquired later in the afternoon.  
  
Legolas shrugged absently and answered, "There won't be much to do on my return. My father will wish to hear how my meeting with Lord Elrond went, and I will more than likely be asked to attend a formal dinner." He muttered the last with a bit of disdain.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "You don't like formal meals?"  
  
The elf shook his head. "It isn't that I don't like them; it's the fact that I go to one almost every evening."  
  
The ranger tipped his head toward the elven prince, "Why do you go, then?"  
  
"My father-"  
  
Legolas' response was cut short as a sound came from ahead of them. Two horses burst out of the trees at a grueling pace, their riders paying no heed to the companions they headed for as they raced.  
  
Aragorn jumped to the left and Legolas to the right, but the lead horse turned in his direction and bolted toward the elf.  
  
The horse caught sight of the fair being his owner intended to trample and swerved sharply to avoid striking him. The unexpected movement from the great steed startled the rider, and he kicked the stallion in the side harshly.  
  
The creature reacted immediately and bucked his mount into the air. The rider flew off and hit the ground with a dull thud.  
  
The second being wheeled his horse around and froze as he witnessed the other sprawled across the dirt.  
  
The ranger and the elf ran over to the downed horseman. "Are you all right?" Aragorn asked breathlessly.  
  
The being before him sat up quickly and shoved the offered hand away. He was no elf nor dwarf, but a man. He stood from his prone position and glared daggers at the two.  
  
He dusted himself off as his counterpart approached, "My Lord! Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, Deonvan. It seems I have been obstructed by two senseless fools. Our race is off."  
  
Aragorn stiffened and narrowed his eyes. Legolas made no movement, but watched the man before him.  
  
"We are sincerely sorry for your misfortune, but insults are not needed here," the elf stated in a low tone.  
  
"You should not speak when you are the cause of my misfortune. How dare you address me so? Bow your head when you speak to me, I am Prince Teocryn."  
  
"Prince? Of what region?" the ranger queried doubtfully. His question was met with an indignant scowl.  
  
"The kingdom of Aethur!"  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. The city he spoke of was not on good terms with his realm and was known for its ruling tyrant, King Blegwyn. The two kingdoms were close neighbors and on a thin peace agreement, but held very little interest in each other. The man in front of him was the second youngest of the three sons.  
  
The fact that it was a human populated city did not bring them any closer.  
  
At that moment, several men rode out from the brush, bearing the symbol of Aethur.  
  
"My Lord, do you need assistance?" A tall, burly man with jet-black hair came forward.  
  
"I need no assistance from any of you. I was merely dealing with this fool of an elf who provoked my horse into throwing me."  
  
Aragorn's eyes flashed dangerously at the lie, but he held his temper in firm check as his friend relied evenly.  
  
"Perhaps you should be more careful of where you are going. Especially in a land that does not belong to you. You have no right to treat me as one of your peasants."  
  
Teocryn growled and his guards strayed for their weapons. He held up one hand and they ceased their action. He smiled eerily at Legolas.  
  
"You are bold for someone in your position. Therefore, you may be able to hold you own in a duel? I doubt it, but let us find out if you are as good with a weapon as you are with your stupidity."  
  
The challenge was far too tempting, but the elven warrior pushed his pride into the back of his mind. Far back. It was obvious he would win such a duel, but the consequences of it could create a war between the two kingdoms.  
  
"I don not think that it is proper for two princes to indulge in such a thing for petty reasons."  
  
Surprise passed briefly across Teocryn's eyes at the realization that the elf before him was indeed a prince. It wore off as quickly as the memory of falling off his steed rose in his mind.  
  
"Well, is it not true that princes should also defend their honor?"  
  
Before Legolas could answer, the man added:  
  
"Instead of running like a coward."  
  
He spat the words, slurring them and, removing his glove, stepped toward Legolas and slapped the elf squarely across the face and hissed in his ear, "You have been challenged."  
  
Aragorn flinched and started forward, rage masking his face. If this imp of a man wanted a fight, he would more than gladly participate.  
  
A hand on his arm stopped him mid-stride, and he paused to look into a pair of elven eyes. The meaning was clear, and he reluctantly stepped back again.  
  
The stinging in Legolas' cheek was slightly annoying, but it was the fury burning in his mind that worried him. No good would come of a battle between the princes of hostile kingdoms.  
  
He shook his head. "I decline," he said softly, meeting the other's gaze.  
  
Teocryn clenched his jaw tightly and his nose flared angrily. His mouth opened and his voice was cold.  
  
"You will regret making a fool of me. My-"  
  
His sentence was cut off as a blood curdling howl erupted from the woods and answering calls filled the forest.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn tensed.  
  
"Wargs," the Ranger breathed. 


	3. Foolish Moves

A/N : Thank you to those who reviewed. It means a lot to me. And thank you to Leelee. ^_^  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Foolish Moves  
  
They had little time to act as a pack of large, wolf like beasts bore down on them. Weapons drawn, Legolas and Aragorn moved closer to one another, guarding each other's flanks. Darting a quick glance to prince Teocryn, Aragorn saw his eyes widen in fear as he fumbled for his sword. The last thing they needed was a clumsy royal fool to guard.  
  
His attention was divided when a low growl from a warg sounded near his left. He swung in a wide arch, catching the beast by the jaw with the edge of his sword. Going down on one knee, he impaled the creature, receiving an agonized howl in return.  
  
Legolas' bow was useless now as he yanked his knives free of their sheaths, spinning them in an elegant, deadly manner, cutting through flesh and bone. His eyes glinted against the cold steel of his weapons and he leaped high as a paw, lethally armed with ravaging claws, raked at his legs. Behind him, Aragorn moved just as quickly -- ducking, lunging, swinging, kicking-- to avoid massive blows from an advancing warg. A flicker of movement caught the ranger's eye and he turned to watch as a young boy -- the prince's pageboy, no doubt-- moved his eyes frantically over the scene.  
  
The guards of Aethur were scattered and unorganized, some clumped hopelessly together in an attempt to cover all sides of their defensive position. Aragorn wondered briefly if they had had previous experiences with such animals. The boy's horse reared up wildly and, in a desperate attempt to flee, threw its charge. The young human sat numbly from the landing and scuttled backward aimlessly. His face registered terror as a large, powerful beast bared its teeth and charged him. Aragorn hesitated only for a moment -- what of his elven companion? -- before sprinting toward the child and the approaching danger.  
  
Legolas was no longer protected from behind. He was confident in his ability to hold his own, but he was not prepared to feel the sharp jolt of pain as the hilt of a sword slammed into the back of his head. He stumbled and landed on one knee, and the world tilted dangerously as he turned to meet the threat, knives in hand.  
  
Prince Teocryn stood with his blade held in front of him, a pair of steely eyes locked on elven blue. Legolas nearly dropped his daggers as he gaped at the human. His shock was literally cut short as the man swung recklessly at his head again. The elf ducked and raised his own weapons above him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he shouted furiously.  
  
Teocryn sneered, "Taking back what is mine!"  
  
He growled. A warg came up on Legolas' right, and he spun to slice into the creature's throat, spilling crimson upon the once green earth. A searing pain shot through his shoulder, and he felt blood trickle warmly down his arm as he once again faced a one-sided battle with the prince of Aethur.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Aragorn ran until he was barely a foot away from the boy before leaping forward, enveloping him in both arms, and rolling until coming up against a tree. The ranger sat up dizzily and looked down at his cargo. The 'young man' looked to be only ten years old and clung to his coat as if he would never let go. Despite the situation, Aragorn had to fight off a smile at the sight of the terrified child. Tightly closed eyes opened cautiously and peered up at him. The boy secured his death grip and it seemed that he did not intend on releasing his rescuer.  
  
"I know you are scared, little one," Estel soothed, "but you must let me go if I am to help your prince."  
  
A slight nod answered him and he was reluctantly freed. A cry caught Aragorn's attention and he snapped his eyes across the field to where he immediately picked out a golden haired figure. His eyes went wide and he started to run. 


	4. False Accusations

~~*~~  
  
A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed and are so very patient with my slow posting.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
False Accusations  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Legolas spun and ducked in an attempt to avoid both Teocryn and beast. 'But which one is the beast?' He thought vaguely.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could barely see Aragorn take a running leap before he disappeared from the elf's vision. Blades crossed, parted, and crossed again.  
  
"There is no need to endanger yourself," Legolas reasoned. "Can you not see this is madness?"  
  
But his words fell on deaf ears and the clang of steel sang again, drowning out rational thought. 'Fool of a man!' The elven prince raged to himself.  
  
Teocryn knew very well what he was doing. He had taken his right to avenge his honor and even though the elf was far better with his weapons than he had assumed, backing out now would mean surrender - and his pride would not suffer such a blow.  
  
He was more than aware of the wargs surrounding them, but he selfishly relied on the other to see them die halfway before they met their mark. It was obvious his opponent was adamant about not fighting him; therefore, why should he not let him protect them both if he was so willing?  
  
Drawing elven blood would be much easier than he had thought.  
  
He stepped hastily to the left and turned fully around only to find himself facing empty air. His eyes darted in all directions, searching furiously for the flighty creature.  
  
A thrill of fear raced up his spine when he realized that he was no longer alone.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Legolas watched through narrowed eyes from the tree he had accommodated as a rather large warg took it upon himself to try and make a meal out of Teocryn.  
  
He tried to keep a straight face as he witnessed the irritated expression on the human's face turn to horror.  
  
He debated with himself whether or not to shoot down the particularly ugly beast, but his conscience won out and he fitted an arrow to his bow.  
  
He aimed and released. The bolt snapped through the air like lightning and struck with the same lethalness as it embedded itself in the creature's throat.  
  
It went down with a pitiful yelp and laid still.  
  
As a reward for his assistance, Legolas' hiding place was inadvertently exposed. The human's eyes darted to the elf's position and he cursed the tree in which the First Born had taken to. He was not a good climber.  
  
Taking his opportunity to strike the elf down, he began to make his way up the trunk.  
  
'Is he that intent on fighting me?' Legolas thought incredulously. His question was answered as he watched the man pull himself up one branch below his own perch.  
  
He shook his head and leaped down and out from the birch, sending a brief thanks for its assistance.  
  
A scrabbling sound caught his attention and he turned to look up the trunk.  
  
Legolas watched in horror as Teocryn lost his footing and tumbled from the tree's branches. A zing of adrenaline went through him as the human yelped and landed on top of the elven prince.  
  
Legolas let out an involuntary grunt and met the ground solidly, the weight on his back knocking the air out of him and pressing him into the dirt.  
  
A sharp cry of pain from above him and the sudden limpness in the body that momentarily immobilized his chest set him into motion.  
  
He carefully maneuvered himself and the man out of the tangle of limbs and inspected him lightly.  
  
His eyes went wide as he caught sight of a large bloodstain spreading through the grass and he turned Teocryn onto his stomach.  
  
Legolas froze and shouted in surprise softly as he traced the handle of his ivory knife, impaled deeply in the human's back.  
  
He felt for a pulse along his throat hurriedly.  
  
There was none.  
  
A soldier of Aethur pulled his sword roughly from a warg's hide as the battle died down and turned in time to see the elf pull the blade out of his prince's back.  
  
His mouth dropped open and he stuttered in shock. Several more of the men had turned their attention to the direction that he gaped in and outraged cries filled the glen.  
  
"Murder!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Get Help

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. Yes, I'm afraid this story was started quite some time ago. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am deeply sorry that it took so long to update. I have no excuse. -RainyDayz

---

Chapter Five

**Get Help**

---

Aragorn halted at Legolas' side, grasping the elf's arm as he stared in disbelief at Teocryn's still form.

He met his friend's eyes and saw the same emotions playing through their crystal orbs.

"What happened?" The Ranger whispered hoarsely.

"H-he fell and…I didn't --"

His sentence was cut short as he stumbled slightly. A gash in his side bled freely and he covered it lightly with his hand as Strider hissed and made a move to look closer.

Before either friend could act further, the guards of the former human prince surrounded Legolas and leveled their swords at his chest. "If you so much as blink, we will kill you," said one of the soldiers.

"Drop your weapons."

Aragorn nodded dumbly and Legolas slowly put his knives and bow on the ground. "I did not --"

"Silence! Or you will be relieved of your tongue," the same man threatened, pressing his blade in closer.

Estel stepped up and put his hand on the elf's shoulder. "He is innocent."

The guard sent him a scathing glare. "Did you see him?"

Aragorn hesitated. "No."

"Then you are in no position to defend his 'innocence.' Relune! Bind him." A second man approached with a coil of rope clutched in his fist.

"I have not committed any crime," Legolas stated firmly. A rough hand snapped his head to the side.

"Stop!"

Estel shoved the guard down forcefully and pinned him. The group rounded on him.

"Release that man," the captain growled darkly. Legolas blinked several times and shook his head.

"Strider, let him go," he soothed calmly.

The ranger stood cautiously and put his hands out to the sides, his eyes burning holes into the guards' heads.

"The elf is coming with us. He will have a trial held in Aethur."

The friends stiffened slightly and exchanged worried glances. Aethur was not a safe place for elves, or anyone for that matter. But if he resisted their authority it would only increase their certainty of his guilt.

"I will accompany you to your realm," Legolas said quietly.

"So will I," Strider added.

The elven prince turned to Aragorn and murmured subtle words in elvish. "_Uuma dela. Tuuva duludh-adarn." _

The ranger's eyes were filled with worry and indecision as he gazed back at his friend. "Legolas…"

He was silenced with a fierce look.

"_Dartho. Imme quell," Estel_ whispered instead.

A nod was his only answer as the guards bound the elf's hands and led him to the horses.

The young page-boy that Estel had rescued stared wide-eyed at the elf through the entire exchange.

"Leithio!" The child jumped and dashed off, joining the group of men as they began to depart.

Legolas and Aragorn did not break eye contact until the ranger could no longer see his friend's blue irises.

Deonvan narrowed his eyes and turned to his general. "Do not let that man get anywhere alive."

The guard nodded, motioning for two others to come with him as he turned his horse back the way they had just come.

Legolas' eyes went wide and he called back to the ranger, "Stri--"

His warning was left unfinished as a blow came from behind him and a gag was wrapped around his mouth.

Aragorn ran into the woods, weaving between trees as he navigated his way toward Mirkwood.

He halted abruptly for a moment, listening to the wind as it whispered into his ear. He thought he had heard someone call his name.

He was unaware of the three new shadows that followed him.

---

Elvish translations:

_Uuma dela. Tuuva duludh-adarn : Don't worry. Find help - my father._

_Dartho. Imme quell : Hold on. I will not fail. _


	6. Separate Roads in One Direction

Chapter Six

Separate Roads In One Direction

The moon lit his way through the woods as Strider forced his legs to move faster. He was close now. Two or more hours and he would be within the Elven realm of the Mirkwood palace.

The wind hissed by him and picked up the dark strands of hair he left unkempt. He was tired and cold, but he would not stop tonight.

Legolas was soon to be in an entirely human city. It was bad enough that the prince was skittish around only one mortal.

His heart constricted and he knit his brows in worry for his friend as he pushed his body to go forward.

A muffled noise behind him made him pause. He stood still in the darkness, ears straining and eyes sharp.

Nothing.

He took several more steps when, again, the foliage around him rustled with movement. He drew his sword slowly, the metal sliding against the sheath in an eerie sting of music as he pressed his back to a large beech tree, waiting.

His head ached - which was to be expected, seeing as how he had been struck twice now. He wasn't entirely sure how long they had been traveling, but it felt close to dusk and he could smell the cooling air as the sun slipped slowly from the sky and below the horizon.

They had bound his hands to the saddle's horn and after some time, blindfolded him as well.

"His eyes are making the men nervous," the captain had said.

Legolas took silent satisfaction from this small victory over them, but it was quickly driven out of him as his mind turned to the unsuspecting Ranger who he'd been unable to warn. He was well aware of his friend's defensive skills and held great faith in him, but these reassuring thoughts were fleeting at best.

The soldiers sent after him had the advantage in numbers and the element of surprise. Granted, the Ranger's abilities rivaled an elf's, he knew that his friend would be tired and distracted.

The horse beneath the elf jarred to a stop and Legolas listened intently to the men as they dismounted and moved around with purpose.

He felt the captain's presence next to him moments before he was less-than-gently yanked from the saddle, lead a few feet away, and forced onto his knees. He didn't struggle as his hands were tied behind him now and a rope strapped firmly across his chest and around a tree.

"We will stay here for the night, elf. If you should try to escape, we will not hesitate to put an arrow through your heart. You'd do well not to cause us any trouble. We would hate to bring our king a corpse to try for his son's murder."

"There was no murder. Merely a tragic accident and a misunderstanding." Legolas spoke quietly and kept any anger he felt toward his unjust captivity out of his voice.

A sharp pain registered as what was unmistakably a boot contacted abruptly with his ribs. He was suddenly reminded of the lengthy gash in his side. The Mirkwood Prince elicited a small grunt but otherwise remained silent, wincing as the stinging turned into a dull ache.

"You elves think you're immortality make you better than us. Well, I have some enlightening news for you - you _can_ die and when your sentence is handed down, you _will_."

And then he was left alone in his blindfold induced darkness to hope for Aragorn's swift return.

There.

At last a figure darker than the rest of his surroundings detached itself from the shadows and moved quietly through the forest. Aragorn had no doubt as to whom this soldier had served as the insignia on his tunic caught the moonlight before being plunged back into the cloak of night.

He followed the man's movements with his eyes, frowning when another figure joined the first.

He silently withdrew the dagger from his boot, standing upright and waiting until they were several yards further away. Stealthily, Aragorn crept after them, sword in one hand, dagger in the other as he matched them stride for stride.

He waited patiently for the right moment, body steady and mind clear.

Less than a second later, he soundlessly closed the distance between them, wrapping one steel wielding arm around the first man's throat, dagger held uncomfortably close to the skin. At the same time, he slammed the second soldier against a tree, sword level with the man's heaving chest.

A stunned silence ensued, broken only by the erratic breathing of the two men facing the ends of two ominously clean blades.

Aragorn glared dangerously and stepped in closer, dragging the first man with him.

"Unstrap your sword and throw it away." He turned to the other soldier. "And you."

Both men moved sluggishly to do as he commanded, fingers fumbling with the buckles to their belts as they removed the apparatus from their waists and tossed them into the bushes.

Satisfied, the Ranger shoved both men together and moved to pull out his rope. But before Aragorn could do so, a cold length of steel made its presence known at his own throat and a soft whisper in his ear told him he had landed himself in a particularly bad situation.

"Drop your weapon and turn around."


	7. Choices Made

A/N: I am very grateful for all of your comments and I thank all those who have continued to stay with the story, even though I am so slow in posting. Many thanks go to Micky-nikki, who struck a deal with me to get this chapter out by December.

Please enjoy.

Choices Made

He was sore all over. The rope strapped across his chest squeezed his ribs relentlessly and his fingers were numb behind him.

The various cuts and bruises on his battered person burned and ached in a throbbing symphony of pain as he once again pressed himself against the tree he was tied to in an effort to draw sufficient breath.

The voices of the men around him rose and ebbed as the night progressed, eventually fading into silence, occasionally punctuated by an abrupt snort or the rustle of fabric.

Legolas sighed quietly and leaned his head back to rest against the rough bark of the makeshift post. He mentally cursed the blindfold over his eyes, sorely missing the solace of the stars and the soft light of the moon.

The Elf's worry for the Ranger had only increased since their parting and he shifted restlessly at his helplessness, praying his friend was safe and unharmed.

He stiffened as soft footsteps reached his ears, listening intently to the unusually light approach. The noise stopped a few paces from him and he could feel a set of eyes on him. The silence was charged with tension and the Elf wondered for how long it would be drawn out, concerned that if he spoke again, the soldiers would make good on their promise to permanently quiet him.

A small, timid voice cut through the air hesitantly, "Um…I-do you…I brought you some water," the sentence ended in a whisper and Legolas was surprised at how young the person sounded.

Again, the night was filled with an uncomfortable silence. The First Born decided it was his turn to speak. "Thank you. Although I don't think I will be able to drink it right now."

Legolas straightened in surprise as he felt small hands fumble with the blindfold. He blinked rapidly as the light from the fire assaulted his sensitive eyes before focusing on the person before him.

The Elf raised his eyebrows in mild amazement as he took in the young boy whom Aragorn had rescued. The child clutched a water skin to his chest protectively, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot under the piercing gaze of the Mirkwood Prince.

With his eyes firmly fixed on the ground, the young boy shoved the water at the Elf, "For you. I thought you…might be thirsty."

Sensing the fear emanating from the small being, Legolas smiled gently but slid his eyes to his bound hands. As if realizing his dilemma for the first time, the child's eyes grew wide and his mouth formed a silent "O".

He slowly pulled the water skin close to himself as he looked to his left and right, and then to his left again, as if trying to come to a decision.

Legolas recognized his hesitation and whispered softly, "It's all right. I do not wish for you to get into any trouble. Go to sleep."

However, the Elf blinked at the sudden look of determination in the boy's face and he was taken by utter surprise when the child darted behind him and set to work on the rope that was painfully twisted about his wrists. Feeling suddenly rushed back into his fingers and he winced as they tingled and burned.

Slowly, he pulled them from behind him, keeping his eyes on the men slumbering by the fire.

The water skin was offered to him again and he drank gratefully. The boy stood nervously in front him after he retrieved it from Legolas. The Elf flexed his hands experimentally, forming an escape plan, but he stopped halfway through.

If he left now, nothing would be solved and war would certainly greet his father shortly after his own return. Conflicting emotions raged inside him as his thoughts turned to Aragorn and whether or not he had come across the soldiers sent after him. His desire to help his friend was overwhelming, but the impending turmoil between Mirkwood and Aethur weighed heavily on his heart as well.

He was shaken from his train of thought when a pair of brown eyes set in a young face bent down to meet his crystal orbs. There was unbridled fear cresting in waves within the child's irises.

"Are you going to run away?"

The First Born struggled within himself between escaping and assisting Aragorn, or avoiding a war, and the possibility that this little boy would be caught and punished as a result of his flight.

Legolas closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Aragorn was a capable Ranger with exceptional abilities. He would be all right. He turned back to the child before him with a broken hearted answer.

"No."

He would be all right…

Aragorn raised his hands slowly, his sword dropping to the ground with a dull thud. He turned and glared menacingly at the solider of Aethur.

A fist connected solidly with his jaw and he let out a soft grunt at its force. Again, he met their eyes unflinchingly.

"What's a human doing with an Elf? You shame your own kind."

The Ranger's temper leapt like fire, but his face remained a mask of calm indifference. His mind raced as he went through his options. The other two men had retrieved their swords and were effectively cutting off his escape routes.

The man questioning him stepped forward and lightly tapped Aragorn's chest with the tip of his sword. "You don't like talking? Perhaps that's because you prefer those with pointed ears."

His restraint snapped and he lunged forward, pushing the soldier clean off his feet and onto his back. He grasped the man's wrist and knocked it into the ground, the dagger flying from his hand. The Ranger pulled back his fist and pounded it soundly into the human's face, ceasing his struggles instantly.

He turned to meet the other two guards as they closed in on him, but before any further movement could be made, sharp whistles filled the air and the two men dropped lifelessly to the forest floor in front of him.

His eyes darted about the shadows, seeking out the origin from which the arrows had been launched.

"Strider!"

He turned sharply to his left, a relieved smile gracing his worn and tired countenance. He waited until the Mirkwood warriors approached him before clapping one in particular on the back.

"It's good to see you, Thalias and what remarkable timing you have."

The Elf grinned broadly, but it slowly faded when he realized someone was missing.

"Where is Prince Legolas?"

Aragorn's face turned grim and he stood straight, squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin.

"I need to speak with King Thranduil immediately."

Legolas raised his head at the first sounds of movement. His blindfold had been replaced and his hands were bound again, however they were inconspicuously loose.

A booted foot met his leg and a harsh voice grated against his heightened sense of hearing.

"Get up, Elf. We're moving out."

He was untied from the tree and dragged roughly to his feet. Shoved forward, he was instructed to get on a horse, his wrists securely tied to the horn once again.

A moment later and their journey was underway.


End file.
